


Cramps & Kisses

by cowboykylux



Series: Flip Zimmerman/Reader Uploads [5]
Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Flip Loves His Wife, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Menstruation, So Married, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 04:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17073137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: Whenever you're on your period, it's absolute hell. Thankfully, your husband knows just how to make you feel better.





	Cramps & Kisses

Flip liked to keep his desk organized. It was his small corner of the station that he could actually control, so his first task of the morning was to go through all the paperwork on it and clear off any random junk that he might have left the night before. Among the small cups of pens and the various folders that stayed on the surface of his desk, he had a small calendar next to his favorite framed photo of you; anytime he needed to check the date he would see your smiling face. It wasn’t the only photo of you he had, and he was actually planning on adding another one, but that one was the one he always was drawn to.

He was in a bit of a crabby mood, his shift starting earlier than normal. You were still sound asleep by the time he got out of the shower and dressed – he didn’t even get to breakfast with you, something he looked forward to every day. He was getting his fill of looking at you by staring at your beautiful face in that photograph, and in somewhat of a daze he didn’t notice Sergeant Trapp snapping his fingers in front of his face.

“Zimmerman! Why don’t you take a lunch break now?” He said with a bit of a chuckle. Flip looked at his watch in confusion, it was only ten o’clock in the morning. His shift started at six, but he wasn’t hungry and didn’t see the point in having lunch so early. “I’m going to need you and Jimmy to meet with me in the Chief’s office for a debriefing afterwards, so take some time now to relax before things get crazy.” Trapp said, answering all of Flip’s silent questions.

“Oh shit.” Jimmy said as he walked in with a cup of coffee in his hand, hearing that last part.

“What?” Ron frowned, looking up from his own stack of papers.

Flip sighed and stood up from his desk, stretching and shaking out his shoulders.

“Anytime Trapp lets us out this early for lunch it means the case is going to be a fuckin’ nightmare.” Flip groaned, this news not doing anything to lessen his bad mood. Not only did he have to come in early, but he was definitely going to have to stay in late, and every minute away from you just sucked.

“Good to know.” Ron mused, returning to his work.

“How’s the narcotics case going?” Flip asked, genuinely curious. Ron had been assigned a solo undercover job trying to figure out if any new drugs were being brought into Colorado Springs, nothing too crazy.

“I’ve got nothing so far, just a lot of loose strings.” Ron sighed.

“If something is there, you’ll find it.” He replied reassuringly, before sitting back down as an idea struck him.

Maybe he could take you out on a brunch date! There was a new place that just opened, and he knew you had been dying to go visit. Flip eagerly picked up the phone and began dialing with such passion that Jimmy couldn’t help but laugh.  

“Who are you calling? We’re on break here.” He chuckled.

Flip rolled his eyes and held the receiver to his face, waiting for the ringing to stop.

“I have a phone interview with President – ” He joked, “My  _wife_ , who else would I be calling?”

“Tell (Y/N) I say hello!” Ron said from his desk, and Flip gave him a thumbs up.

“Huh, that’s weird, she’s not answering.” He frowned, the line still ringing. He got excited for a moment when he heard your voice, only to realize it was the new voicemail recording that had started to play.

He didn’t leave one, and hung the phone up. Flip was not one to panic, it didn’t do well with his line of work to be anxious or to be overly worrying, but when it came to you, to his most beloved thing on this planet, he couldn’t help it.

“Flip she has things to do, I’m sure she’s out visiting a friend or running an errand or something.” Jimmy said, giving him a pat on the back.

“No, Mondays she runs her errands in the late afternoon.” Flip replied immediately. You two were both really habitual, and knew each other’s schedules well. He wracked his brain, and got the strange feeling that he was forgetting something. Monday, it was the third Monday of the month and – “Fuck, what day is it?” He wondered out loud, immediately grabbing his calendar.

“It’s Monday, detective.” Jimmy teased, making Flip shoot him an insufferable glare.

“No I mean – ” He cut himself off, noticing the small red ‘x’ he had marked on the corner of the little square. He was out of his seat in an instant, “Shit, I gotta go, I’ll be back before lunch is over.”

“Honey?” Flip called the moment he got his key in the lock to the front door. It was a hard balance with everything he was carrying, but he managed to not drop anything as he stepped inside the warm house. “(Y/N), are you awake?”

“Hey sweetie.” A sad sounding reply came from the couch, and he toed out of his boots before padding across the living room to crouch in front of you.

You were wrapped up like a cocoon in a blanket, sweat beading at your brow just slightly from the warmth of all the layers. You were turned on your side, your eyes still closed, probably in too much pain from your cramps to open them.

“I’m so sorry I didn’t realize it started today.” Flip said softly, combing his fingers through your hair and pushing it away from your face.

Your period was awful to deal with. It seemed like whatever symptoms you had, you had the most extreme version of them, and you were an absolute mess whenever it came. Luckily, it seemed like only the first day was truly the most awful, and you only were in minor pain and discomfort for the rest of your cycle.

You opened your eyes at the sound of the brown paper bag crinkling next to your husband. It was filled to the brim with essentials for you to be able to manage your period comfortably; hot water bottles, pads and tampons (Flip never knew which kind you felt like using that particular month, so he always got both), some painkillers, and an entire array of sweet and savory snacks. Your eyes softened in adoration when you saw the brand names of your favorite chocolates, cookies, chips, and crackers peeking out of the bag.

“I think I got everything you like, did I miss anything?” He asked, sitting on the floor and pulling everything out to show you. You couldn’t help but smile at the effort he had gone through for you, and you freed an arm from your blanket cocoon to press a slightly sweaty palm to his cheek. He immediately took hold of it and pulled it to his lips, kissing every bit of skin he could reach.

“Flip this is so wonderful thank you.” You blushed, a little embarrassed. Flip did this for you every month, and while he sometimes went a bit overboard, it was incredibly sweet. You could only imagine the poor store clerk who had to ring all this up for Flip.  

“I love you honey, let’s get you into bed.” He said, but you just groaned and dropped your face into the blankets.

“No, I can’t get up my back hurts too much.” You complained, startling when you felt strong arms slide under your body.

“You think I’m going to let my gorgeous wife walk?” Flip chuckled, and hoisted you – blankets and all – into his arms, taking the steps two at a time like the showoff he was.

When he had gotten you upstairs, you made the executive decision to shower, and that helped you feel like a human being after so many hours of feeling crummy. Flip joined you, completely unfazed as he gently washed your hair and gave you a shoulder massage. The two of you changed into fresh clothes and snuggled up on the bed, a hot water bottle pressed right up against your lower stomach where the cramps were killer.

“Are you allowed to be here right now?” You asked, your head resting on Flip’s chest.

“I’m always gonna be with you when you need me baby.” Flip said, kissing the top of your head.

“ _Flip_.” You asked, a little more insistent, making him laugh. You chuckled as you bounced slightly from the force of it.

“I didn’t sneak out, Trapp says that the chief needs to see me and Jimmy in a couple hours so he gave us the morning off.” He sighed, not really wanting to deal with the new case – whatever it may be.

You on the other hand, perked up. You always were curious about the underbelly of your town, and you loved to know what sort of drama was going on. It made you nervous, some of the cases, but for the most part Flip could hold his own exceptionally well, and you were proud of him and the work he did. That certainly didn’t stop you from being sad about him coming home late – or sometimes not at all – but usually the details of the case were exciting enough to cheer you up when your husband  _did_ return to you.

“Ooh that means you have a big case coming.” You grinned, propping yourself up onto an elbow. “Will you tell me all about it?”

“Absolutely not.” Flip winked, and you laughed, leaning in to kiss him.

Flip rubbed your back as you kissed languidly, before you settled back down onto his chest.

“Can you stay for a couple minutes?” You asked, and you beamed when you felt him nod.

“I can stay until one o’clock, the meeting is at one-thirty.” Flip said, looking at the clock. It was already twelve, and he knew an hour wasn’t much time, but an hour spent with you was the best way he could think of using that time.

“Really?” You asked happily.

“Really. Get comfortable, I’m going to bring up some snacks.” Flip said, shifting you onto the pillow so he could go downstairs and fill his arms with things that would hopefully lessen your pain.

 

You were curled up again, face drawn in pain and it made Flip’s chest ache. He sat on the edge of the bed, surrounded by all the stuff he had bought. In addition to the huge grocery bag of goodies, he also made you a cup of coffee, fixing it just how you like it with sugar and a little bit of cream. He knew caffeine helped with the headaches you sometimes got from being on your period. It was steaming hot, resting on a coaster on the night table next to a yummy looking pastry he picked up from the bakery department of the store.

“Which do you want first?” He asked, holding two of your favorite treats up, one in each hand.

“Hmm, the one on the left.” You said after a moment of deliberation. Flip opened the package up for you and settled it on the bed within easy reach.

“How bad is the pain?” He asked, reaching inside the paper bag for the small container of pills that would hopefully bring down the inflammation and take away some of your pain.

“On a scale of one to ten, it’s a twelve.” You groaned.

“Take two of these.” He handed them over along with a bottle of room temperature water, but you shook your head.

“No, they’ll make me fall asleep and I have stuff to do today.” You sighed, taking a sip of water but putting the pills on the night table next to you.

“Oh really? Like what.” Flip asked, a small smile on his lips.

“I have to pick up the dry cleaning, and go to the post office, and get groceries to make dinner later.” You listed off on your fingers.

“I already picked up the dry cleaning and went to the post office.” Flip smiled proudly, rubbing your blanket clad leg. “Don’t worry about making dinner, whatever you want to eat I’ll take care of it.”

You beamed up at him, he was honestly the most perfect man you could think of, and he was all yours. With a resigned sigh, you took the pills off the night stand and swallowed them down, much to the satisfaction of your smug husband.

“You know what I really want?” You asked with big doe eyes.

“What?” He smiled down at you, brushing his knuckle against your cheek.

“The  _greasiest_  pizza you can find.” You giggled.

“With all the fixin’s?” He asked, already knowing the answer. You nodded and he leaned down to kiss you. “You got it honey.”

“I love you so much, you’re so good to me.” You sighed, cozying down into the covers and stealing a snack from the open bag next to you.

“This is the least I can do for how good you’re always to me, little lady.” Flip smiled, tucking the blankets over you properly so you wouldn’t get any cold air pockets. “I love you more.”

“Well I love you most.” You boasted, and he just rolled his eyes playfully.

“I’m going to let you win, only because I love you the very most.” He said, rubbing your leg.

It didn’t take you very long to fall asleep, only about ten minutes. Flip got up carefully and closed the door behind him when he went downstairs. The dry cleaning and mail were both still in his car, so he went outside to get them and set them down in the sitting room where they would be out of your way if you woke up and decided to go back to the couch in a couple hours.

He also brought in a small bouquet of tulips that he picked up from the store, and set them in a vase on the kitchen table, where he put another bottle of water and some more chocolates in case you got thirsty. With everything put away nicely, Flip slipped his boots back on and went to his favorite deli to get some soup and a sub sandwich for lunch.

 

* * *

 

“…and that’s the case. Any questions?” Chief Bridges concluded his debriefing many hours later.

Flip and Jimmy both reviewed their notepads of all the relevant information, and everything seemed relatively straightforward. Mob activity never was as easy as it looked though.

“Yeah, when do we start?” Jimmy asked with a smile.

“Thursday. There’s an event going on downtown, that’s our first opportunity to get in with these guys and see what they’re up to.” Trapp replied, and the boys nodded.

“Perfecto.” Jimmy said, giving the a-okay hand symbol before getting up.

“Weren’t you wearing different clothes this morning?” Trapp asked, and Flip scratched the back of his neck.

“Yeah, uh my wife wasn’t feeling too great so – ” Flip started, only to be cut off by the chief.

“Alright alright I don’t think we need to hear it.” He grimaced, and Jimmy laughed.

“Her uterus is starting a bar room brawl in her torso, we didn’t get up to anything.” Flip assured, but that really wasn’t much better.  

“If there’s nothing else, you boys can go, it’s getting late and I know your shifts are over.” Bridges dismissed them.

“Oh, I do have one more question.” Flip said as he was walking out the door, “Anyone know the place to get some  _really_  greasy pizza?”

 


End file.
